miyu_cafefandomcom-20200213-history
Lucis Arcus
Name: Lucis Arcus Nickname(s): Doggy, Wolf-boy (dislikes both names, though has stuck with him throughout his life), The Kind-Hearted Lycan, Dirty Mut, Filthy Dog (last two names he is called by Vampires, some Neko's, or any other opposing race of Lycans) Age: 2,619 Sex: Male Species: Lycanthrope (often referred to as Lycan) Status: Single, though tries to stay from any romantic relationship Orientation: Straight Profession: Drifter/ Bounty Hunter. History: Lucis was born approximatly 700 B.C. during the rule of an ancient empire. He was luckly born into a family belonging to the upper class system, so growing up was not troublesome for him. As child he got everything he wanted, food, treats, and toys. Everything was fine for Lucis until a lycanthrope outbreak. The people in his city were in a state of panic and confusion as the disease quickly spread. And during one of Lucis nightwalks which he liked to take on the full moon, not knowing that this is when the victims of the disease arouse, found that the royal guard who were tasked with protecting their family, were dead and being consumed by rabid lycan. Shocked by the site Lucis acted quick on his feet attempting to flee from the beast. Though he did not make it very far, the lycan soon heard him and leaped over his head from where the bodies were and began to maul Lucis with claws and bites infecting him. Lucis hastly pulled out his dagger which he kept on him at the time and pierced the lycan in the neck and severed the top of its spine killing it. Awaking early the next morning Lucis found himself near middle of the city bear naked with his hands, feet, and mouth covered in blood. He inspected himself further to discover he had no injuries on him that the lycan from the night before had inflicted on him. Rather than return home he fled the city leaving his parents to believe he was killed than rather have them find out what he had become. Due to his lycanthropy Lucis is prone to aging and had traveled from village to village, city to city, etc taking up jobs as a bounty hunter for years becoming stronger and stronger, learning ancient spellcrafting, which was combining ones weapon with light and dark abilities along with the common use of fire. He only stayed in a settlement for eight years at the most to avoid suspision of his young looks, He eventually gained the control of his lycan form and earned the nickname "The Kind Hearted Lycan". Personality: '''When with others he tends to be joyfull, talkative, and relaxing to be around with. Though he uses that to cover up that he's depressed on the inside, due to him never being able to have a life or stay ina relationship. He has seen his friends killed numerous times, and even watched his loves age and die. To him they die within the blink of an eye (figuratively). As much as he tries not to, he grows attatched to anyone he befriends, due to his lonely nature. Over all he is quite gentle for a lycan and even when in his lycan form he is still friendly, but only when he has to be, and if he is in that form there is not a good reason for him to be nice. And as a lycan, he has a natural born hatred for vampires. He can get along with the nekomimi race, though difficult it is for him. Though he dislikes being a lycan, he has a large amount of respect for those in the canine blood line, such as dog races like foxes or coyotes, ironically he does not get along with other lycans, rare it may be to come across another lycan since they roam the ruins of Lucis' homeland, he sees them as savage beings killing for their own desires or just to cause an outbreak of the lycanthrope disease. He refers to canines as Kin '''Description: Lucis has lightly above average height, messy hair, and light blue eyes which are almost captivating to look at. He is very fit and masculing, having a worked out body. Due to his long life, he is highly knowledgeful knowing many languages, though most are dead. He mainly speaks latin(when speaking to himself or in his mind), english, and japanese but unable to read kanji. When in his lycan form during the nights of the full moon he has full control of his body but sustains himself by eating animals, mainly deer, or other small rodents. These are the only times he eats. While in this form he is only able to speak in grunts or moans, and likes to sing by howling and sounds very beautiful. Themes Howling Songs: '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4I1e6xVYXw '''Character http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_houGS-K0PA (Immortal Life) Battle '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L3tr3NmURLQ (A Mighty Enemy Appears) '''Lycan Battle http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JbP6wZxgDc8 (Rage of Lunacy) Casual '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASWcIZWmXfk (Lullaby of Remembol) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79uXZKUKFUs (Pastorale Rondo) '''Sad http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qoXM9paxclk (Postlude) Depressed http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evjJ-z_N-ig (The Full Metal Alchemist) Drifting http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qFOsFLjBP94 (Neverending Journey) Bio Humanoid Form Build: Tall, Slim but has muscle Skin Color: Slightly Pale *'Eye Color: '''Light Blue '''Hair Color/Style:' Loose light-brown, head length hair Height: 5'10 Weight: 146 lbs. Lycan Form ''' '''Build: Slim and acrobatic Fur Color: White Eye Color: 'Light Blue 'Senses/Abilities Human Form *Heightened smell *Fast running speed *Night Vision *Above average strength *High jumping capabilites *Can forcibly transform into a Lycan without the full moon. Lycan Form(above included) *Extreme running speed *Heighted damage resistence *Can scale tall buildings *Lower available spells but higher magic output *Extendable claws *Defensive instinct *Master Tracker 'Weapon(s)' Agartha: Lucis' main weapon. A magical old style pistol that Lucis invented himself thoughout the years, improving and perfecting. Agartha's Abilities Regular Shot: '''Agartha can fire a magic bullet that pierces creatures and other beings. It does not require physical bullets to reload as it uses magic power to fire. '''Rapid Fire: Agartha can also fire in infinite rapid succession as long as Lucis has enough magic power to empower it. Torpor: Agartha can fire a small crystal which enlarges and incapacitates its victim in a crystal cage. Bene Offa: '''Agartha can also fire a magic wave of black and white. The light wave will spiral into where Agartha marks before released as an outward spiral in an opposite direction. '''Acerbatus Offa: '''Lucis' strongest gun based attack. Launches a large black ball of darkness that curses his oppenent consuming them in darkness and eventually eats away at their life force '''Alveus Mico: Fires a wide arc of blue energy that is charged infront of Agartha's barrel. The sound of the beam firing is very strange as it sounds as if multiple peaces of fabric is tearing all at once I'nfinitus Alveus Mico:' Fires a barrage of short blue energy burst in a wide radius. It is created the same was as Alveus Mico except it is charged in multiple areas outside and around Agartha's barrel. Lucis can keep firing the barrage for up to 15 seconds at a time. 'Spell Craft: '''Lucis' non gun based attacks. '''Ignis:' Fires a medium sized fireball from his palm or foot Fulgur: '''Charges an electrical current though his fingers then gathers above his palm and fires a quick bright blue lightning bolt at his oppenent. The longer he holds the charge the stronger the bolt will be, but more dangerous to use as the current gets stronger as well and if not maintained can travel to his heart or any vital area and cause critical damage or even kill Lucis. '''Grando: Condences water molecules in the air to form icicles that act as spears that launch towards the enemy. If the air is dry Grando will be less effective, but if the moisture is high, they will be more powerful. Volex Eo: '''accelerates the cells in Lucis' body allowing him to use short burst of speed. The more energy he uses the further he can travel. '''Redigo Ut Ornus: A high powered fire spell that once the flames touch the enemy it will continue to burn until the enemy has perished. Cngelo Tunc Rumpus: '''A high powered ice spell capable of completly freezing an oppenent who isnt trained to withstand extreme temperatures or had the magic control to stop their body from freezing. '''Somnus: A powerful sleeping spell, the more energy used the longer it can keep someone asleep. It was once said that a powerful ancient spell user put someone in a coma with this spell. Transcendo Lumen: '''Summons a light orb in Lucis' palm to light up dark areas, he can also place them where he chooses like lanterns. '''Confodere: '''A spell that quickly summons a blade in a piercing fashion, though the blade is only temporary, after it had made its piercing movement it disapears. '''Scutum: '''A defensive spell that summons a shield to block Lucis from an incoming attack, though the shield is only capable of withstanding so much. '''Lapiste: '''For a short time, Lucis' arms become stones that are stronger than most metals and could be used for offensive attacks. '''Pneuma: A wind blade attack, Lucis lays his hand out straight and swings forming a razor sharp blade. Umbra: The opposite of Transcendo Lumen, this spell brings darkness to an area. Morbus: '''A powerful curse spell. It causes extreme pain to ones body, that if left for too long can cause insanity. This is not one of Lucis' favored curses. '''Paries: Allows Lucis to pass though inanimate objects. Volaticus: '''A flying spell. It causes the caster to grow black wings with a purple aura around them and allows them to fly until they use up their magic. '''Caries: '''A curse spell. It accelerates the decay process of dead or inanimate objects at a very fast pace. '''Chalybs Tergum: Causes Lucis' skin to become hard as steel for a short amount of time. Subluceo Lax Lucis Mucro: Uses holy magic to create one to seven blades of light that can either surround Lucis and fire outwards, or he can shoot out all seven towards the opponent. They can also be used as makeshift swords. Interficio Turba: Summons a massive flock of crows made of black magic. They viciously attack the opponent eventually attaching themselves to the enemy and exploding. Caliga: Cast a magic veil that completely hides ones energy, making it extremely difficult to find using magic *Note: While in his Lycan form Lucis is only able to use Volex Eo, Somnus, Scutum, and Paries. 'Hobbies/Habits' *A variety of stringed instruments *The grand piano *Lucis also has a bad habit of smoking tabacco based products. Though thanks to his ability to regenerate at a higher pace than most beings, it doesn't effect him very much in health terms *Fishing...then eating his catches on the spot if he's really hungry since eating things raw isn't anything new to him. *Tinkering with weapons or magical items, mostly to find a way to invent something new to use for Agartha. *Reading fantasy novels. *Treating wounded wildlife *Collecting firearms throughout history 'Quotes' *"I would rather have them think I am dead than to see what I have become" *"How can you talk to me of pain, for a thousand years I took the lives of innocent people against my will and watched the people I love wither away and die" *"My abilities aren't a gift, you can return a gift"